Son dernier sourire
by LittleDudeuse
Summary: OS : SongFic sur la chanson Skin de Rag'n'Bone Man. E&L / E&M / L&P/


****When**** ** **I heard that sound****  
 ** **When the walls came down****  
 ** **I was thinking about you****  
 ** **About you****

 _Eren, partout, tout le temps. Quatre foutu lettres qui se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête. Quatre foutu coup contre sa porte. Litanie incessante, omniprésente, connerie monumentale ouai. Alors, Levi fumait, il fumait jusqu'à ce que sa tête finisse par tourner et que la nausée le prenne à la gorge et seulement il se décidait à aller lui ouvrir. Ça ne dérangeait pas Eren, lui attendait patiemment adosser au mur ses écouteurs visser dans ses oreilles battant la mesure de son pied._

 ** **When my skin grows old****  
 ** **When my breath turns cold****  
 ** **I'll be thinking about you****  
 ** **About you****

 _Souvent Levi se demandait s'ils devaient continuer. Eren était tout juste majeur, lui allait sur ses trente ans. Dix ans d'écart répondait Eren ce n'était rien. Pourtant, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la mèche blanche dans ses cheveux, qui finirait par s'étendre avec le temps et qui pousserait définitivement Eren dans les bras d'un autre, plus grand, plus jeune, plus poli, plus expressifs._

 ** **Seconds from my heart****  
 ** **A bullet from the dark****  
 ** **Helpless, I surrender****  
 ** **Shackled by your love****  
 ** **Holding me like this****  
 ** **Poison on your lips****  
 ** **Only when it's over****  
 ** **Silence it's so hard****

 _Eren savait que Levi était pessimiste. Tant pis il voulait être optimiste pour eux deux. Mais plus le temps passait, plus s'était compliqué de le rester. Parce que Levi n'arrêtait pas de le repousser. Et Eren en avait mare de pleurer._

 ** **'Cause it was almost love, it was almost love****  
 ** **It was almost love, it was almost love****

 _Quand Petra lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, Levi s'était excusé. Elle avait ri, elle s'en fichait elle, il pouvait bien aimer Eren s'il voulait du moment qu'il était avec elle._

 ** **When I run out of air to breathe****  
 ** **It's your ghost I see****  
 ** **I'll be thinking about you, about you****

 _Quand Levi avait demandé Petra en mariage, il l'avait fait en souriant, elle avait raison, s'il voulait protéger Eren il devait se tenir éloigné, qui aurait accepté leur union de toute façon. Non il était sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Pourtant, quand il entendit les sanglots d'Eren dans la chambre d'à côté, le requiem revint le hanter chaque nuit qui suivit._

 ** **'Cause it was almost love, it was almost...****

 _Petra était triste, elle s'était trompée, il ne l'aimerait jamais. Mais elle allait continuer à sourire, parce que leur fils avait dix ans maintenant._

 ** **We bleed ourselves in vain****  
 ** **How tragic is this game****  
 ** **Turn around, you're holding on to someone****  
 ** **But your love is gone****  
 ** **Carrying the load, wings that feel like stone****  
 ** **Knowing that we nearly fell so far now****  
 ** **It's hard to tell****

 _Eren était parti, il n'avait pas réussi. Faire semblant, ce n'était pas lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il embrassait Mikasa, elle ne savait pas qu'il le faisait pour oublier que c'était Levi qu'il aimait._

 ** **And we came so close, it was almost love****  
 ** **It was almost love****  
 ** **It was almost love****

 _Lorsque Mikasa lui avait montré les photos du mariage de Levi et Petra, Eren avait souri, ca aurait pu être lui à sa place à elle, ça aurait dût l'être. Alors, quand il mit un genou à terre devant Mikasa, il s'est demandé si Levi sourirait aussi._

 ** **When I run out of air to breathe****  
 ** **It's your ghost I see****  
 ** **I'll be thinking about you, about you****

 _Mais Levi ne souriait pas, ne souriait plus. Il avait compris, si il lui avait demandé, Eren l'aurait suivi. Ils auraient pu être heureux loin de tout, mais tous les deux._

 **While I reached out for your hand**  
 **When the walls were caving in**  
 **Oh, I see you on the other side**  
 **We can try all over again**


End file.
